Worst to Worst Part 1
by gomababe
Summary: I don't own digimon! Izzy gets sick while dd are stranded in digiworld.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
When Worst Comes to Worst  
  
Prelude  
  
It was the middle of the night and the digidestined children of Japan were all asleep, except those who were on night watch duty that night. Izzy had woken up quite suddenly, vaguely aware that something was wrong. He discovered everyone else was asleep, even Tai and Agumon who were supposed to be keeping watch and he supposed that this was what was wrong. "Oy." He sighed as he got up. As he walked to the nearby river to get a drink of water, something pounced on him from behind and made him swallow something that tasted like cough medicine. Izzy broke free and ran back to where the other kids were still sleeping, the Digimon that had jumped him running in the opposite direction. Izzy took a last look around before going back to sleep.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Izzy, you look kinda tired. You O.K?" Davis asked in a concerned tone as the sun rose in the clear, blue sky that morning. All twelve children were getting ready and finding themselves something to eat before moving on; with the help of their Digimon of course. "Yeah Davis I'm fine. I'm just a bit." Izzy gave a loud yawn, ". tired is all. It would help if you didn't snore so loudly." He laughed, punching Davis lightly on the arm. Davis laughed with Izzy as he bit into an apple, while Izzy helped himself to a handful of freshly picked berries and a drink of water from his bottle. "Alright everybody, you guys about ready to go?" Tai asked cheerfully before hollering at Mimi because she was complaining about not wanting to do anything and whining when Tai told her to 'get a move on'. Izzy laughed at Mimi's antics before getting up before Tai began complaining at him. But as Izzy took a step forward, he stumbled clumsily, before regaining his composure and walking normally again. "Izzy," Tentomon asked in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?" Izzy looked down at Tentomon with a quizzical look, "Yeah. Why?" "It's just you." Tentomon trailed off. Izzy just smiled gratefully for his friend's concern, "I'm fine Tentomon. I just got up too quickly for my own good." Izzy explained beginning to laugh again, "Now come on before Tai starts to moan at us for wasting time." Izzy whispered quickly, mocking Tai's voice as he complained at Mimi earlier. "Alright Izzy. If you say so." Tentomon muttered as he took off to catch up with Agumon and Gabumon.  
Later on that day, as the children walked through a particularly dense patch of forest Izzy began to feel a little off colour, "Oh great, just great! Those berries Tentomon found probably weren't completely ripe or the wrong kind knowing my luck at the minute." He thought as a feeling of nausea began to take hold. As a result he began to hyperventilate, as you do. Kari was the only person to notice this, as she was walking directly behind Izzy with Gatomon. {Tentomon knew nothing about this since he was walking up front with Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon.} When she noticed Izzy was hyperventilating Kari laid her hand on his shoulder, "Hey Izzy," she asked gently, "Are you alright?" Izzy hurriedly answered her, "I think I'm going to throw up." He said before actually throwing up, just missing his trainers in the process. At this Izzy fell to his knees. "IZZY!" Kari shouted as he began coughing and throwing up again. This time, however, she noticed what Izzy was puking up. It was blood. Kari looked around helplessly before she noticed Davis and T.K talking civilly to one another walking towards her position. T.K was the first to greet her, "Hey Kari." He said cheerfully, "What's wrong?" he asked when Kari gave him a very worried look, not noticing Izzy, who was by now shaking violently. Davis looked down at Izzy and bit his bottom lip, "Kari." he began, but Kari was already reeling off instructions to T.K to tell Tai, ".And Tell Tai it's an emergency, we don't want to waste time with my brother asking useless questions." She finished sternly. T.K looked slightly bewildered but ran off to get Tai, Matt, Tentomon and everyone else's' attention from those who were walking in front. Kari rounded on Davis, "And Davis I want you to." she began, but Davis finished Kari's instructions for him for her, "Run off to the back, grab Joe and drag him up here as quickly as possible 'cause Izzy's really ill." He said in a monotonous tone, "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He said before running back the way he had come, leaving a stunned Kari absolutely speechless. "TAI, HEY TAI!" T.K yelled as he ran to catch up with the group leader, "Hey, what's wrong squirt?" Matt asked casually, nonplussed about the fact that T.K had shouted for Tai. T.K stopped, panting, a tired Patamon flopping onto his hat. "Something's seriously wrong up back with Izzy. Don't ask me what but. I was told it was an emergency." At the word 'emergency' Tai, Matt, Sora and their Digimon, including Tentomon, exchanged worried glances before running, or flying in the direction they had all come. "I knew there was something up." Tentomon muttered as he flew off to try and help Izzy.  
When the group from the front end of the group arrived at the 'scene' as it were, they noticed Joe, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari and their Digimon were already there. Izzy had collapsed while Davis and T.K were away getting the others. Joe was sitting on his hunches, checking Izzy over. He finally laid his hand on Izzy's forehead and drew it away almost immediately, "Oh boy, talk about a scalding fever. That's the worst one I've come across yet." He exclaimed, waving his hand around to cool it down. "But there doesn't seem to be any explanation for his throwing up blood. I've checked a dozen times, and it's not something he's eaten that might be irritating his stomach. Trust me we'd know all about it if it was." Joe said sarcastically, "All I do know is that we need to find a village. or something because this is really serious. It could be life-threatening for all we know." The Digimon looked at Joe blankly, obviously they'd never come across this expression before. Their human partners, however, had. "Life-threatening basically means that if we don't find some way to get Izzy better he could. well." Mimi explained but trailed off before she could finish. The Digimon, however, now understood what the children were talking about.  
  
Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon {Digital monsters}  
Worst to Worst Pt. 2  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Digimon or related characters. They belong to Toei animation, I think. Oh well here's the next chappie, hope you like it. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was nightfall before the digidestined children and their Digimon could get any rest. Matt was walking solemnly alongside Garurumon, on top of whom Izzy was lying. The group had been unusually quiet for the last few hours; the only sounds being the river they were walking alongside and Izzy wheezy breathing.  
  
"All right guys, I think we'd better stop for the night." Tai said in a worried voice, "Patamon and Biyomon. Could you two check out the area for a half decent campsite?" he asked.  
  
"Not a problem, leave everything to us." Patamon assured the young leader. Biyomon nodded and took off, leaving the rest standing around. Just then Biyomon arrived back at the group,  
  
"We've found a great campsite right next to a lake, there's no cave but the area seems secluded. If we get attacked it's easily enough defended." She said enthusiastically. Tai nodded with relief,  
  
"O.K guys, we'd better get going. Agumon and Veemon could go and get some firewood along with Davis and myself. Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon could go looking for some food in the forest. Gomamon, Matt, Cody, Gabumon and Armadillomon can go fishing. I want the others to keep a close eye on Izzy until we get back." He ordered with little enthusiasm. The people and Digimon concerned nodded, and went off to do their respective tasks.  
  
When the digidestined arrived at the site a few, short minutes later, they laid Izzy on a soft patch of grass, while Joe covered him up with a towel he happened to be carrying in his bag. Joe sighed as he brought out a washcloth,  
  
"Mimi, can you go and get some water for me? There's a container in my bag." He asked softly as he checked Izzy's fever. It hadn't got any better, but at least it hadn't got any worse either. Joe sighed softly as Mimi returned with the container filled with fresh water.  
  
"Will he be alright, Joe?" Mimi asked in a concerned voice. Joe shook his head as he placed the washcloth in the water,  
  
"I. don't know Mimi." He replied, "All I know right now is that he needs some sort of medicine, and fast." Palmon shuffled to Mimi's side,  
  
"I could go and find some healing plants that might bring the fever down. But I'm not really familiar with this area so it may take a while." She offered, patting her partner on the back. Joe smiled,  
  
"That would be great Palmon, but you need to take someone with you, in case you get attacked." He added, his eyes beginning to shine with new hope. Just then Gomamon entered the cave,  
  
"Hi guys." He greeted cheerfully, the same old smile adorning his face. When the others glared at him for his cheerfulness in such a sombre situation, his grin widened as he stepped aside to reveal a clump of pondweed. Joe raised his eyebrow, while Mimi looked at him with disgust. Palmon, however, had a shocked look upon her usually calm face,  
  
"Gomamon." she gasped, "Is that what I think it is?" the white seal just nodded his grin getting even wider, if it was at all possible. Mimi frowned as she looked at her plant-like partner,  
  
"What's so amazing about a clump of weeds?" she asked incredulously. Palmon's face split into a smile,  
  
"That isn't any ordinary weed, Mimi. It's a really rare plant that only grows in certain conditions, and it's just what we need to help Izzy at the moment." She explained, eyes shining as she looked at Gomamon with admiration. Gomamon blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,  
  
"It was nothing, really." he stammered, "I just found it growing out in the centre of the lake and knew what it was and what we could use it for." Mimi squealed and picked Gomamon up, taking him {and the others} totally by surprise,  
  
"Oh, you are such a smart 'Mon, not to mention really kind." She said as she hugged him. Gomamon's blush brightened,  
  
"Umm. Th-thanks Mimi." He stuttered as Mimi gave him a gentle kiss on the end of his nose, before setting him back down on the ground.  
  
"Well. what have we got here then? You never seemed like the embarrassed type Gomamon." Gatomon giggled as she came into the clearing, arms filled with various seeds, fruits and nuts. Gomamon regained his composure, before answering,  
  
"Well, just shows you what you guys don't know about me then, doesn't it?" he replied with his characteristic smirk. Gatomon shook her head as the others returned and began making dinner, and making the usual arrangements for watches.  
  
"I'll go first with Agumon, then Davis and Veemon can go next, with Sora and Biyomon after them, with T.K and Patamon finishing up the night." Tai suggested; everyone was too tired to argue with him tonight. Joe adjusted his glasses,  
  
"O.K then, but I think I should be woken up if anything about Izzy's condition changes, for better. or worse." He suggested. The others nodded, it was a good idea and it would keep everyone's' minds at rest. As Tai and Agumon began the first watch, the others headed off to sleep, unaware of the trauma that their sick team member was in.  
  
Izzy opened his eyes to nothing but darkness, with some vague, indistinct figures floating around. He paid no attention to them; he was more concerned about finding his friends. The dark veil lifted to show a beach surrounded by cliffs and a lighthouse that gave out. black light? Everything about this place was a dank grey colour with no bright colours to give reference. In fact the colour of this place made it seem emotionless. Izzy began wandering around the area, not knowing where he was or how to get back to his friends.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well how was it so far? What do you guys think of Izzy being in this place? With absolutely no idea where he is? Please R&R as quickly as you can. Thanks. Luv gomababe.  
  
P.S: Be gentle this is one of my first fics. Sorry this is so short. Next chapter will be longer I promise. 


	3. Worst to Worst part 3

Digimon {Digital monsters}  
Worst to Worst Pt. 3  
  
Hiya ppl. Same old thing I don't own Digimon, they belong to Toei animation and some Japanese dude who's bound to be stinking rich by now.  
  
Izzy continued wandering around the beach, not really knowing why he was there of all places. A soft, yet evil chuckle forced him to turn around to face none other than Daemon. Izzy stood there in shock,  
  
"Well, it looks as if my plan has actually worked." He smirked, "Welcome to the 'Dark Ocean' digidestined of Knowledge."  
  
"What do you want with me Daemon?" Izzy asked calmly, he knew it would be futile to try and argue with the evil Digimon, much less fight him. Daemon laughed again,  
  
"Nothing really, I just realised that the only way to escape from this. place was to lure one of you children here and use your own Crest against you." Daemon sneered as he held out a clawed hand, Izzy gasped as he realised what Daemon was holding. A glint of purple cast onto Izzy' face as he stared at his Tag and Crest.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Izzy growled, his face contorting with anger. Daemon smiled evilly,  
  
"It was a gift from the ruler of the oceans in this area for trying to figure out a way to escape. His name is Dragomon and he wants out of this place as much as I do." Daemon smirked as Izzy glared at him,  
  
"Now why do you think Dragomon wants out of here hmm?" Izzy asked sarcastically, "Everyone is aware that he wants to destroy Kari." He finished an angered expression on his face.  
  
"Of course everyone knows about that, you imbecile." Daemon snorted, "For you to possess the Crest of Knowledge, you aren't very smart." Izzy's face turned red with building anger towards the evil Digimon. "But enough about that. Do you even realise why I was only able to bring you here and not T.K, Kari or even Ken?" he asked silkily. This time Izzy snorted,  
  
"I think I already know that Daemon. I was sick and you took advantage of that situation to bring me here." He replied calmly. Daemon laughed derisively, the sound reverberated off the cliffs and echoed over the ocean,  
  
"No you fool, I made you sick so I could bring you here. You only fell victim to the poison because you weren't strong enough to fight it. Much like you are when fighting other evil Digimon. You're the weakest digidestined of either group and you know it!" he said softly, malevolence shining in is eyes. Izzy paled a little,  
  
"Maybe. maybe not physically, but my inner strength helped the others to defeat many enemies, including the Dark Masters and Apocalomon." He stammered, not totally sure of himself any more, the negative energy of the Dark Ocean finally taking effect. Daemon chuckled again,  
  
"Are you so sure about that, in my opinion you just got in the way and sometimes did more harm than good." He laughed as Izzy remembered the time Kari got sick and he only made things worse because he kept leading Machinedramon's armies to his and Tai's positions. Finally giving the Machine like Dark Master the excuse to level the city when his computers couldn't pick out the right access point. Izzy felt his eyes filling up with tears of regret as he remembered how close Kari had been to death. Daemon continued,  
  
"And because of that your Crest is not strong enough to maintain the shield between the Digital World, this world and your own. You're useless to the digidestined, always have been and always will be. Not only that, but you are the one who allowed Dragomon and myself to get out so we can destroy both worlds." Daemon laughed as he walked off, leaving Izzy to sit down and think about what he had said. He threw the Crest down at Izzy's feet and disappeared into a supernatural mist. Izzy buried his head in his hands and cried.  
  
Kari woke with a start, breathing heavily. She had had a nightmare about the Daemon and the Dark Ocean. Both Daemon and the Undersea Master of that dreaded place had managed to escape and were destroying the two worlds the digidestined tried so hard to protect from the clutches of darkness. She sighed, this was no ordinary nightmare, because unless Izzy got better; this was really going to happen. She could feel it in the air.  
  
"Get well soon Izzy, all our lives and the fate of both our worlds depends on it."  
  
To be continued  
  
So what do you think of that then?? Please read and review, flames will be scoffed at. See you all soon luv gomababe 


	4. Worst to Worst part 4

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Worst to Worst pt4  
  
As usual here's the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, they belong to Toei animation. Though I wish I did, these fics would quickly become episodes. Enjoy.  
  
The digidestined were quiet as they continued their trek through the jungle, only stopping to give Garurumon a rest and a drink every so often. At these times Joe checked on Izzy's condition,  
  
"At least that weed is helping to bring the fever down." Joe sighed as the digidestined and their partners stopped for the fifth time that day. Gomamon just nodded,  
  
"Yeah I know, at least we managed to find plenty of it and be able to carry it wit us. It's going to be invaluable if anyone gets sick at some other point." He said perkily his face lighting up with his characteristic grin. Mimi cast a worried look towards Izzy,  
  
"I know he's Ok at the minute, but what's bothering me is that there seems to be no reason for Izzy to get sick like this." Yolei placed a hand on her friend's shoulder,  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, whatever it was I'm sure he'll get over it." She said confidently. Mimi smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and nodded. Meanwhile Kari and Ken were talking to Tai, Davis and T.K about the constant presence of the Dark Ocean near them.  
  
"How do we know it's anything to do with the Dark Ocean?" Tai asked impatiently, running his fingers through his large poof of dark brown hair,  
  
"Ken and I can both feel it Tai," Kari explained with some exasperation, "It's here somewhere, but I don't think it's here for either myself or Ken." She sighed as she remembered her nightmare from the previous night.  
  
"Besides, all of us Digimon can sense it too." Patamon agreed, "It's very faint though, so most of the others are only vaguely aware of it. As Gatomon and myself are both Angel Digimon we can sense it to the same degree Kari and Ken can."  
  
"Yeah, and I reckon it's here for a reason." Gatomon mumbled. This caused Tai, Davis and Veemon to pay much more attention than they had.  
  
"What reason would that be?" Veemon asked tentatively, he didn't like the tone of voice Gatomon was using, it sounded like she knew more than she ever let on; and that scared him.  
  
"Yeah." Tai and Davis both agreed sounding just as nervous as Veemon. Gatomon sighed as she looked over towards Izzy,  
  
"It wants Izzy for some reason. I only know this because the dark energy has been following him closely all day. But I don't know why." She admitted apologetically. Tai shook his head  
  
"It doesn't matter Gatomon, we'll figure it out at some point." He stretched lazily, "In the meantime let's get going, we need to find someplace to camp out for tonight before the sun goes down." Kari and T.K glared at him,  
  
"TAI! We probably don't have that kind of time, by the time we figure it out by your standards it may be too late!" T.K exclaimed hotly, his bright blue eyes flashing with anger, the kind he usually reserved for dark and evil Digimon. Tai backed off as the others turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. He was going to reply when the sound of Hawkmon's voice broke his attention.  
  
"Looks like there's a village not too far ahead, we could make it in time for sunset." Hawkmon announced with pride as he landed.  
  
"What kind of village is it Hawkmon?" Yolei asked excitedly, her eyes shining. The others clamoured to hear what the bird-like Digimon had to say, while T.K snorted with contempt as Tai joined them. Kari placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"I know you're worried T.K, everyone is, but you've got to remember that Tai is already stressed enough without you having a go at him." She warned softly as she ran off to join her brother.  
  
"Well." came the unified question.  
  
"It's a Bukamon village, I already inquired about accommodation for the next few days, and they wholeheartedly agreed." He exclaimed. Yolei hugged her partner with pride,  
  
"Good job Hawkmon." Tai congratulated, "At least we've found someone who can help us with Izzy's condition." He sighed with relief. The digidestined grinned happily as they packed up and prepared to move again, with higher spirits this time. Gomamon frowned lightly,  
  
"A Bukamon Village out in the middle of nowhere?" he thought, "It's not safe enough for a bunch of rare Digimon to be in an area like this without some sort of protection from the predatory Digimon that stalk this jungle." His thoughts were interrupted by his partner calling for him,  
  
"Hey, you. Ya coming or what?" Joe called happily, snapping Gomamon out of his daze. Gomamon shook his head,  
  
"Hey wait up. It's not fair, I can't run properly." He called back with sarcastic contempt, a smirk playing on his face as he planned a get back prank for the digidestined once they reached the village.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Dark Ocean, Izzy sat knees against his chest, rocking gently back and forth as a black mist began to appear around him,  
  
"Daemon's right, I'm useless to the others, I just get in the way and cause problems."  
  
What do you guys think of that then? Please Read and Review so I can get the next chapter up. I'll need at least two to coninue. 


	5. Worst to Wosrts part 5

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Worst to Worst Chapter Five  
  
I'm getting fed up of this. oh well. I do not own Digimon; they are copyrighted by Toei animation. Please don't bother suing me either, I am but a lowly student with barely enough money to cover accommodation costs, let alone a lawsuit against me.  
  
It was nightfall before the digidestined group made it to the village that Hawkmon had told them about. He had been right; it was a Bukamon village and the little in-training Digimon that lived there were more than willing to help.  
  
"Welcome to our village digidestined." Said one Bukamon, floating around their heads.  
  
"Thank you very much for your kind hospitality, it's very much appreciated." Mimi said her voice soft and gentle, her eyes reflecting the newly risen moon perfectly. Gomamon came to the fore, head cocked to one side as he watched the Bukamon that had welcomed them. The In-training Digimon almost fell out of the air in shock when she seen him,  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I never expected to see a Gomamon as part of your group. Our guardian will be most pleased." She said as she hovered next to the seal-like Digimon. Tai raised an eyebrow suspiciously, while Gomamon breathed a sigh of relief,  
  
"Guardian?" he asked incredulously, "I didn't think that villages like this needed one." He was starting to grow more suspicious by the second. The Bukamon backed off a little, clearly nervous about Tai's reaction. Gomamon then stepped in,  
  
"It's alright Tai." He explained, "All Bukamon villages have a guardian of some sort, especially if they're in the middle of a forest like this." Tai sorted, while the Bukamon smiled,  
  
"Thank you very much Gomamon." She sighed. "Is the digidestined of Courage always like that?" she whispered in Gomamon's ear. Gomamon just nodded,  
  
"Yep! You can't blame him for being so suspicious though, a lot has happened within the last few days that's made everyone a little jumpy." He explained, his eyes showing the sincerity of his words. The Bukamon nodded back, pleased with the explanation. Another, smaller Bukamon then approached the group,  
  
"Excuse me," it said in a highly squeaky, nervous voice, "But the guardian wishes to speak with the digidestined. He wants to know what's going on." It squeaked as it shivered. Gomamon nodded to acknowledge that he had heard the little one. The bigger Bukamon flew off,  
  
"I must go, I shall see you later though." She smiled, "Oh. Could you get the digidestined of Knowledge to a safe room." She called to another Bukamon, who nodded and led Matt, Garurumon {with Izzy still on his back} and a nervous looking Joe to a modest hut set in the left of the village.  
  
"It may not be much, we don't usually get visitors, but we hope that you'll be comfortable in our village." He said modestly, bowing slightly. Joe gave a curt nod of his head,  
  
"I'm sure we will be." He said in a genial tone, "could you please tell Tentomon where Izzy is? I'm sure he'll want to stay with him." Joe asked, adjusting his glasses for the fifth time since they entered the village. The Bukamon nodded and flew off. Matt and Joe took Izzy of Garurumon's back and laid him on the bed, while Garurumon de-digivolved back into a very hungry Gabumon.  
  
"Hey, Matt. When do you reckon we'll get to eat?" he asked in his soft Japanese voice, keeping his eyes on Izzy. Matt sighed,  
  
"Probably when we see this guardian that the Bukamon are talking about. He must be pretty important to them if he wants to see us so soon." He looked at Gomamon, who nodded,  
  
"Yeah he/she is. The Bukamon aren't all that strong, but they build their villages in secluded forests next to streams, they tend to be quite shy really." Joe snorted with laughter,  
  
"Well, you weren't very shy when I first met you!" he exclaimed as he pulled the blanket that was at the foot of the bed over Izzy's body. Gomamon smirked in reply,  
  
"Well I'm pretty much an exception to every rule about both the Bukamon and the Gomamon, my species tend to be a bit secretive." He laughed as he nudged Joe's leg with his flipper. Joe and Gomamon were still laughing when yet another Bukamon came to the door, Tentomon walking solemnly behind him. Tentomon frowned as much as his bug-like features would allow,  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked huffily "Need I remind you of why we came here in the first place?" his voice began to rise with worry for Izzy's well being. Matt and Gabumon shook their heads,  
  
"Private joke." They explained in unison, shrugging their shoulders. Tentomon snorted with derision. The Bukamon thought it best to get the older human boys out of there before an argument arose. He coughed to get everyone's attention,  
  
"Excuse me, but the guardian wishes to see you now." He said in a quiet, yet commanding voice. Gomamon just nodded and led Matt, Joe and Gabumon out of the hut into the centre of the village.  
  
In the Dark Ocean Daemon chuckled evilly as he watched the helpless child of Knowledge curl up into a ball, whimpering to himself.  
  
"At last. our plans are coming together." He rubbed his skeletal hands together gleefully. Another, much more sinister chuckle came from behind Daemon,  
  
"Yes," it hissed with malevolence, "and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Soon we can both escape this accursed prison and rule the worlds. The digidestined cannot stop us, the most important link of the chain is in our hands." The laughter of both evil Digimon reverberated off the cliffs and out into the ocean, where the Scubamon cowered in fear.  
  
"We must bring the child of Light here immediately. Millions upon millions of live in both worlds depend upon this."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Once again people please R&R. 


	6. Worst to Worst part 6

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Worst to Worst  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon, they are copyrighted by Toei animation, but I really wish they'd hit upon this idea as an episode or series. We never really get to know about Dragomon do we? Mutters stupid animators and writers  
  
The digidestined children, minus Izzy, were lead to a large hut in the centre of the village, the Bukamon that had been leading them there floated to the side to allow the children and their Digimon in. A large window let in all the light that was needed to illuminate the inside of the hut, a single beam shone on a small, pink Digimon with feathery wings growing out of its back and a heart on its chest. The little Digimon looked at the digidestined expectantly with his sea green eyes.  
  
"Hello there digidestined, and welcome to the Bukamon Village." He greeted, voice child-like and innocent. Mimi stared at the small Digimon that sat before her,  
  
"Oh, he's so adorable. and that pink colour really sets his eyes off." Gomamon groaned with embarrassment as he gave Mimi a pleading look. "What?" Mimi asked, clueless as to why Gomamon was acting like this. Gatomon's ears suddenly perked up as she realised who the Guardian of the Bukamon Village was,  
  
"Marineangemon." She whispered, Kari looked down at her partner with some confusion,  
  
"What, you know this Digimon?" she asked in a confused voice. Gatomon nodded,  
  
"Yeah, Marineangemon is a Mega Digimon of the water variety. His 'Ocean Love' attack renders most enemies helpless while his 'Kahuna Waves' attack finishes off even the toughest of opponents." She explained. Marineangemon inclined his head in appreciation,  
  
"Hello Gatomon. I see the years seem to have treated you more kindly than they used to." He noted. He turned to Patamon,  
  
"And Patamon. you seem so much more mature now. Looks like the little guy finally grew up." He laughed as Patamon puffed himself up with annoyance. The digidestined exchanged confused looks. Tai was the first one to voice the team's thoughts,  
  
"How do you know Gatomon and Patamon so well, have you been spying on us or something?" he asked incredulously. Marineangemon laughed as he shook his head,  
  
"No, no, no, I would never do that to the digidestined children." He explained, "We simply know each other because we're all angels, that's all." Tai rubbed the back of his neck nervously,  
  
"Sorry about that," he mumbled, "It's just that we've been here so long, we know anything can happen, and we're getting a little nervy about there not being any attacks." Marineangemon nodded his approval,  
  
"I realise that digidestined of Courage, but you must realise that you'll be perfectly safe from attack here. Few Digimon choose to wander this jungle for obvious reasons and I take care of any threats to the village."  
  
"But how do you manage that? Not being rude or anything, nut you seem to be a little small to do any real damage." Davis asked in a curious voice, though it did have a degree of accusation in it." Marineangemon sighed,  
  
"I may be small, but you're looking at a mega level Angel here pal." He said with annoyance. Mimi glared at Davis,  
  
"Yeah, you would never have said that to a Digimon like Piximon would you? He's kinda small too, but he's a really powerful ultimate. or. will be when he gets reborn." Mimi began sniffling at the memory of their good friend. Piximon's 'death' was one of the main reasons that Mimi didn't want to fight and destroy evil Digimon unless she had to, Leomon's being the other. Marineangemon interrupted before the argument could get out of hand,  
  
"Anyway, what was your reason for coming to our village?" he asked curiously, "As I said, not many people even come anywhere near this forest unless they have to." Tai began to look worried, as did Kari, Ken, T.K, Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"One of our group, Izzy the child of Knowledge, got sick the other day for what seemed like no reason." Kari explained, "But earlier on this morning Gatomon and Patamon said the sensed that the 'Dark Ocean' might have something to do with it since it's been following us all day for the past two days."  
  
"Dark Ocean?" Marineangemon asked abruptly. Gatomon and Patamon nodded grimly. Marineangemon began to take on the same worried look that Tai and the others had,  
  
"This is not good," he muttered, "If Daemon and Dragomon have made the dark energy that noticeable they may be up to something." he continued to think the situation over, while the digidestined remained silent. Marineangemon sighed,  
  
"Please take something to eat and get some rest, we will discuss this matter further in the morning." He finally suggested. Most of the digidestined and their partners left without too much fuss, but Kari looked back at the Angel Digimon as she was about to go with the others,  
  
"Marineangemon, do you really think the Undersea Master of the Dark Ocean is planning something with Daemon?" she asked nervously, Marineangemon just smiled at her,  
  
"Don't worry 'Queen' Kari, if they are we'll just have to fight fire with fire. or in this case darkness with."  
  
"Light." Kari finished, "thank you Marineangemon, once again for your hospitality." Kari bowed.  
  
"Think nothing of it child, now go get some rest, you look like you need it." Marineangemon said in a fatherly tone. Kari nodded and went to join the others. As she neared the hut where dinner was currently being served however she suddenly disappeared in a flash of static energy.  
  
To be continued  
  
What do you guys think of that then? Please R&R A.S.A.P please. 


	7. Worst to Worst part 7

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Worst to Worst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei animation does, I am only a student anyway. I don't even have a part time job so suing me would be a waste of time.  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter to the story Worst to Worst, but it is only the beginning of a much bigger story I hope to continue soon. Please read and Review, until the next time, have a good day.  
  
Kari blinked as she opened her eyes again, that flash of static energy had been rather sudden. She gasped as she took in her surroundings,  
  
"Why am I back here?" she wondered aloud. She turned when she heard a sudden splash coming from the ocean,  
  
"Welcome, Queen Kari, once again to our world." The Scubamon greeted kindly, extending his hand to hers. Kari glared at the humanoid creature distrustfully,  
  
"What do you guys want with me now?" She asked warily, The Scubamon sighed as he realised Kari was not going to be quick to trust him.  
  
"I only ask that you follow me for the time being, I have something I wish to show you." He beckoned Kari to follow him. Kari stayed where she was,  
  
"And why should I trust you after what you guys did to me the last time?" She asked, beginning to get annoyed,  
  
"I know that it will take a while for you to trust my kind again, but realise this Queen Kari; I mean you no harm, but Dragomon and Daemon will not hesitate to destroy you if they find out that you're here." The Scubamon explained gently, giving an air of calm, despite the danger. Kari warily began to follow the creature down the beach until they came to the cave Kari had first found the Scubamon in during her first visit to the Dark Ocean. At the Scubamon stepped aside,  
  
"I will not enter the tunnel with you this time Queen Kari, but there are others inside to guide you to what we want you to see." He explained, seeing Kari's confused glance. Kari nodded,  
  
"Ok, I'll trust you this time, but if it's a trap my friends will know all about it and come to rescue me." She replied. Taking a deep breath, Kari walked inside the cave. The stench of the dark energy was the first thing to hit her when she walked into the entrance. Then she felt it; the bitter taste of absolute despair. Frowning slightly she could make out two Scubamon heading towards her.  
  
"Thank goodness, we thought you'd never come." One of them said in a relieved tone. Kari's frown deepened,  
  
"Why did you guys bring me here? I don't want to fight your undersea master and become your queen." She said in a slightly annoyed tone. The Scubamon shook their heads,  
  
"We do not wish you to do that any more, only to defeat Him and go back to your world. But not until your friends can come with you." The shorter one of the two explained. The Taller one continued,  
  
"The shield that protects the two worlds from the evil energy of this one is about to break, one of the Crests that holds the shield together is broken. We need you to help heal it so that the shield may be partially restored." Kari's expression changed from one of anger to one of fear.  
  
"Which Crest has been broken?" she asked, feeling slightly panicked. Kari knew from what Azulongmon had told the digidestined that only three Crests held the shield together, while the other five made up the shield itself. The three Crests that held the shield in place were; Light, Hope and Knowledge. Only one needed to be broken for the entire shield to collapse and allow the darkness to overwhelm the two worlds. The Scubamon looked at Kari sadly,  
  
"The Crest of Knowledge." They muttered, "The child of Knowledge is already here, drowning in his own despair. We need you to help him." Kari looked shocked; Izzy was here? Now?  
  
"How did he get here?" she asked, voice shaking. The short Scubamon answered,  
  
"Daemon poisoned his Crest and used his dark powers to bring the Child of Knowledge here so it would be easier to break the Crest." He replied, head hanging. Kari took on a look of determination, despite the deep fear she held inside.  
  
"Take me to him. I need to help if the digital world our my own is in danger from all of this." She commanded, "And please, enough with the 'Queen' stuff. It's just Kari." She paused in thought for a moment, "Or Hikari if you prefer, just don't give me any titles." She requested gently, showing the Scubamon that she now trusted them. The Scubamon both smiled and led Kari down the tunnel towards the back where Kari had first found them when she was fighting the Digimon Emperor.  
  
When Kari and the Scubamon reached the end of the tunnel, Kari gasped in shock at the sight before her. Izzy had his knees against his chest; his head down and his Crest lay on the floor at his side; glowing a faint lilac colour. Kari rushed to Izzy's side,  
  
"Hey Izzy, come on, look at me. it's Kari." She whispered as she shook him gently. Izzy lifted his head to look at Kari's frightened expression. Kari put a hand to her mouth as she gazed with sadness upon his now empty and expressionless eyes. His brow furrowed with some confusion,  
  
"Kari. What are you doing here?" he asked in a monotonous tone, "You're in danger." Kari firmly shook her head,  
  
"Daemon and Dragomon don't know I'm here. and besides I didn't have a choice in the matter." She motioned towards the two Scubamon who stood nearby. Izzy looked towards them, then back at Kari,  
  
"It doesn't matter. when they find our you're here they'll both destroy you." He buried his head in his arms again. Kari sighed with frustration, she knew she had to help, but she didn't know how. Kari glanced to the Crest, safe inside its Tag. She walked over and picked the object up. She sighed in sadness when she discovered that the Crest was split straight down the middle. A rugged crack separating the two circles. Kari looked towards Izzy again as he gave a hacking cough. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Izzy. Whatever Daemon and Dragomon did to you, you're going t have to fight it."  
  
"It's hopeless, the shield is going to fail and I can't fight anyway. I'd just get in the way and cause problems." came Izzy's muffled reply. He starting shaking with quiet sobs.  
  
"No Izzy, you do not get in the way. You're the smartest person I know, and the only one worthy of the Crest of Knowledge." Kari said firmly. Izzy shook his head. Kari gave a frustrated sigh,  
  
"I hate to do this to you. but." She muttered. Izzy raised his head to find out what Kari was saying more clearly when her hand met his cheek.  
  
SMACK!  
  
The Scubamon raced forward to try and stop Kari from hurting Izzy too much.  
  
"What are you doing?" the short one shrieked, "He's your friend, you're supposed to be helping him, not hurting him!" A sudden command from behind them caused the Scubamon to relax their hold on Kari's arms,  
  
"Stop that." Izzy said quietly, as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Izzy!" Kari exclaimed happily as she seen him, looking like his old self again. Izzy smiled at Kari,  
  
"Thanks. I needed that. But did you have to hit me so hard?" he whined. Kari giggled as Izzy winced a little,  
  
"Sorry Izzy, guess I don't know my own strength huh?" she asked; still giggling.  
  
"You can say that again." The two Scubamon shrugged and let Kari go, relieved that the Child of knowledge was himself again.  
  
"You should both go now." The tall one said urgently, "The longer the Child of Knowledge stays here, the more difficult it is for him to recover from the effects of the poison Daemon used against him. The two teens nodded,  
  
"Thank you for your help Scubamon." Izzy said, holding out his hand,  
  
"You're welcome. We don't want any of our worlds destroyed, we just want to be left alone to live in peace." The tall Scubamon replied, shaking Izzy's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, as soon as we defeat Dragomon and Daemon your world will be left well alone." Kari smiled as she glowed with a soft white light. The short Scubamon handed Izzy his Tag and Crest,  
  
"You'll need these later Child of Knowledge. Take care. we're going to send you both back to the Bukamon Village before Dragomon can sense Kari's power. Goodbye and good luck." He called as the two teenagers disappeared in a flash of static energy.  
  
Izzy blinked his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the hut he was in. He stirred a little as he put his hand to his head,  
  
"Oh man, what a headache." He groaned. A movement to his left caught his attention.  
  
"IZZY! You're awake!" Tentomon exclaimed in surprise, hugging the human boy hard.  
  
"Hi Tentomon." he managed to wheeze. Tentomon let go so that Izzy could breathe, "Where am I?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"You're in a Bukamon Village, we needed to find somewhere safe so you could rest."  
  
"Oh. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days." Tentomon hung his head, "We didn't know what was wrong, Joe suggested an allergic reaction to the berries I found." Tentomon said, rubbing the back of his neck with his claw.  
  
"Oh. okay. Did I miss anything exciting?"  
  
"Kari disappeared to the 'Dark Ocean' again, but she's all right. She said something about a battle with both Daemon and the master of the oceans there. but we'll find out more about that tomorrow. In the meantime, you'd better get some more rest, you look like you need it." Izzy gave a yawn,  
  
"I suppose so, I am kind of tired. good night Tentomon." He muttered sleepily. Tentomon backed out of the hut to tell everyone that Izzy was all right as Izzy nodded off again. Before doing so he clutched at his crest, frowning at the thought that it was broken. He shook his head and gave another yawn; he'd talk to Kari about it in the morning. He sighed contentedly as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
What do you think of that ending then? Please read and review. 


End file.
